Scarred
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: This doesn't have much to do with ichigo, but it has a lot to do with the soul society. 2 teenagers, Amber and Logan, are spirits in the world of the living, but make it to the soul society, and become 2 of the most powerful spirits in the world. R and R


The world can seem so unforgiving at its end. Maybe even hurtful. But as Amber and Logan Young travel in search of who they really are. They don't remember most of their childhood. Their lives as a matter of fact.

Logan stared at his younger sister. Scared. Though he would never let he would never let her know that. Amber stared back. _Is he as scared out of his mind as much as I am? _She wanted to ask. Though as she opened her mouth, those words never came out.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry." He smiled sweetly at her knowing just how she felt. Amber wanted to reply but as she started she heard a voice behind them.

"Hey! Are you two alright?" Amber and Logan, startled, wondering if this boyish voice was speaking to them, turned around slowly.

"You alright?" He repeated.

"Wh.. Who are you?" Amber stuttered.

"I'm Itchigo Kurosaki. And you are?" His face showed no hesitation as he spoke, his voice concerned.

"I'm Logan. This is my sister Amber."

"What? No last name?"

"Young." Logan answered.

"I'm curious" Ichigo asked, "How did you two die?"

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" They asked appearing to be upset. Amber's eyes started to water, but see refused to let them fall.

"I'd prefer the long version." He said with interest.

Amber looked at Logan. He gave her a knowing smile and nodded. Letting her tell of their deaths.

"I remember as if it was only yesterday…. It happened right before our very eyes. It was an explosion. I remember Mom and Dad were taking us to the old gasoline factory. To teach us of how we came by with our towns heat. Heat may have been invented over a hundred years ago, our town brought it only 20 years ago. It was so fascinating. The way the heat felt good. Then how it would become instantly cold just by a switch of a button." Amber smiled at the old memories. Letting just a few tears fall. "Dad flipped the switch to give the factory heat one more time. I saw the generator sputter and that's when it happened. A fire started right beside our father. Dad was gone immediately.

"I couldn't believe. Mom was gone within minutes as the fire reached her. Logan and I ran. The factory was right beside a lake. That's where we were headed. I broke a window and jumped. Landing in the water. Logan, I had noticed wasn't behind me anymore. I turned around swimming as best I could. Given I couldn't swim well yet. I saw my brother, there in the window as the factory exploded. He was burnt alive. But I could hear his screams die down. I was the last of us to die. I drowned that night. Never making it to the bridge. I was hit by something cold but burning at the same time. Later I saw my body washed ashore. I stared at it for hours. I was dead. I knew that for sure. I searched for Logan, Mom, and Dad for days."

"Amber and I found each other days later. Ever since then, we've been roaming around the country. In search of our parents. Avoiding the monsters. Having faith in ourselves best we can, so as we don't turn into monsters ourselves." Amber and Logan finished with a sad tone. Looking at each other, knowing that they went on for twenty years only having each other.

"Twenty years?" Itchigo didn't understand what they meant by monsters.

"Yes. We have been dead for twenty years. Not living. Not moving on." Logan stated.

Amber's eyes went dead for a moments time. A vision state. "L….L.. Logan? How can he see us? How does he… We're dead!"

"I've been able to see ghosts for a while now. Since I was a little kid."

"That explains it. But what are you then? No other human can see us." If only she knew what he was. Maybe he could help them. But she did not trust him fully. "Brother? Logan we should go." Amber never wanted to feel so helpless. Never thought she would. She only wanted peace. If only, her brother would want it to.

Amber's POV!

Sometimes God can be cruel. Sometimes, he doesn't pay attention to the ones in need. Sometimes, he doesn't see us. So he says we are worthless.

Itchigo was an orange haired boy. My age if not Logan's. He admitted he could see us. We told him how we died. And as much as I wanted to go. To find my peace. Logan did not.

"Listen. I'm fifteen and I would like to know more about…"

He never had a chance to finish that night. The roar of the monsters went through the town. We learned so much about them that night. What they were. And of who risked their lives to get rid of them.

Logan's POV!

One day we were meeting up with another spirit Ichigo was talking about. We were talking to the little girl. She appeared to be about 11. She told us how he had defended her against some skateboarders. All of the sudden there was a big bug-like monster attacking us. The creature brought its head down. I pushed the girl and Amber out of the way. The things head ate me.

For a long time I couldn't sense anything. It was all a blur. I was walking around forever searching. I suddenly came up to a strange area. The place was on its side. There on the other side of the building there was a person who looked just like me, but a different collared form. He laughed evilly and lunged at me.

Amber's POV!

Why would he do that to me? He saved me. But let that monster eat him. Kill him. Murder him. That monster took him away from me. He took my brother. I remember a hand pushing against my arm. Getting me out of the way. The monster's head bent down. I saw Logan go through its teeth. As I cried out, the young girl raced over to me and ran with me. Away from that murdering monster.

"NO! Stop it! I have to save my brother! He can't die for me! He can't. He can't leave me! Not because of me! No! stop!" I screamed, cried, wailed. I did everything I could to get this girl to let me get to my brother. But it was no use. She wouldn't let me go. My brother was gone and I knew it.

"You have to come with me. He's gone now. He soon will become a hollow. There's no reason to go back." This girl said to me. Calmly! She was calm!

"No please? Please don't."

She never told me anything. What was going to happen. What she was going to do to me. I didn't know anything. I was scared. Afraid. Frightened. Everything. If only I knew. The young girl took me to this place. I don't know what to call it. It was beautiful. Amazing. But it made me scared. Nothing made sense.

We got here by her carrying me even though I was taller than she was. Only by an inch or so. The rest was white. Black and blurry. Moving through dimension. We arrived at her home. Which I knew would soon be mine as well.

"This is the soul society. It's where souls that need to move on get sent. You're one of them. It's time for your consul." She pulled out her sword and aimed the hilt towards my forehead.

"No! I'm here! I'm already here. I don't wanna do anything like this without my brother. Please?"

She looked as to be in deep thought. Thinking of a possibility.

"I suppose you could go to the soul reaper academy."

Logan's POV!

"Die!" he shouted at me.

Hey wait a minute. This place is in my brain. Maybe this could work. Logan reaches out his arm. A strange liquid comes out of his hand. The liquid begins to form a sword. My hair also changes color.

"Surprising, I didn't think that actually would work."

I look up to see that the other had done the same. We both run at each other. Our swords collide in a fury of sparks and clangs. We keep it up for what seems forever.

Finally, the other Logan swings his sword low and slashes my leg. I fall to his knee.

"Wow, I was hoping for a much better fight, you don't deserve to live." He said in his cold evil voice. "Now die." He swings his sword.

For a moment I shut your eyes, waiting for it to end. I open my eyes and see the other frozen in thin air.

"Do you want to live?" a raspy voice says. "I will ask again. Do you want to live?"

"Y-yes." I say shaken from shock.

"Then here's what you must do. Believe in yourself and in me and you will beat him. You will beat the hollow." He said.

The place unfreezes and resumes. The hollow swings his sword. I grab it and stand up. I rip it out of the hollows hands. Then with a roar I shout, "Flash Hamon!"

There's a huge flash of lightning. My sword has become a helmet wings and gauntlets. I feel a surge of extreme power and strike the hollow right in the heart. He falls to the ground and dies.

My armor turns back into a sword and splits into three. One sword has a red hilt, another has a yellow hilt, and the last one has a blue hilt. Time freezes again and then three monsters appear before me. The one on the left was serpentine with wings, was covered with spikes and was red. The one in the center was a blue fiendish creature with a tail and wings. The one on the left was dragonic and yellow with huge pincers.

"Finally" the red one said."We are the manifestations of your swords. We are (in order from left to right)Uria, Raviel, and Hamon. You will see us again but goodbye for now."

I blink my eyes and I see a familiar face.

Ambers POV!

I see it differently. I stand here in this class. What was it? I can't remember. Not anymore at least. It kills me each time I close my eyes and I see his face, my brother. It's been months since I last saw him. Maybe longer. But I don't pay attention. Rukia and I have become exceptionally close. She's the sister I never had. Though she could never replace Logan.

The sword in my hand is aimed at my opponent. It's wooden though. If I even laid my hands on a real sword I would start crying. Everyone knew what had happened. Who Logan was, and who I was. They knew my pain. But didn't understand it. Rukia talks to her brother about me. Asking for him to, when I get I graduate, if I graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy, to join squad 13. I wouldn't make it to be one of the top seats. I hope to graduate. Rukia tutors me on my fighting. She's my favorite teacher. She's my best friend here. I have only a month before I can graduate and then I can go on.

I haven't met Byakuya Kutchiki. But hopefully tonight I'll meet him.

"Hey!" Rukia worried about me. She saw me pass out countless times from my memory of that horrid night.

"Amber, we're done for the day. Come on. You need to get out. We are going to a Soul Reaper party tonight and you are going to like it whether you want to or not." She was right. I was older now. I was 15 years old. I still got older for some reason in the soul society. Though it stopped a couple months ago. I was such a, well, fuss.

The intercom started up at that moment as I was lost in thought. A warning.

"There are Rioka, 5 of them, they have infiltrated the Seretai. Also there appears to be a soul smashing the Hakuto gate. We request squads 10, 6, and 13 to go to the Hakuto gate." The intercom went dead.

As requested we had gone and waited at the gate. I could hear something pounding on it. Someone closer spotted a crack in the wall. Everyone was shocked. The gate was supposed to be impenetrable. The smashing stopped long enough for the thing on the other side to let out a frightening roar. Then it gave one last hit and shattered a huge hole in the gate.

"It's a hollow!" I shouted in shock.

The hollow let out another roar and lunged at the squads. Ripping through them with ease. I ran forward to fight it. As I neared it shot a fireball from its mouth killing many of the squad members. I swung my sword at it head on. It hit but didn't leave a scratch. The hollow grabbed me and was about to stab me when it let go and started flinging itself around wildly. Finally it stopped. Blinking it stared at me in shock. It started to speak.

"A-a-amberrrraaagggghhhhh" he shouted.

Thinking to myself I suddenly realized the voice. "Logan?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes" he said in a more clear voice. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. "Ooooooohhhhh."

"It's really you. Isn't it?" I asked. I ran to hug him.

He gripped me with happiness. He looked at me with it as well.

It wasn't long before I heard words that would change my emotion.

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

My brother pushed me away once again to save me. I could only watch as tons of rose pedals rained down on him. I started sobbing when I heard his screams of pain. The pedals stopped. I could see Logan all bloody now. He lifted his head and I saw the beastly anger in his eyes. He roared this time with all his might. All of the sudden other Soul Reapers and I felt like we couldn't breathe. We fell to our knees. Soon Logan's body started to change and grow. He resembled a reptile-like creature. Then he ran at Byakuya. Shocked he quickly had his pedals attack again. They surrounded him, but Logan didn't stop. Logan grabbed Byakuya. The next thing I saw was Logan biting him. Logan let go and Byakuya fell to the ground. Logan soon collapsed as well.

Logan's POV!

After I bit him we both entered my brain world to fight this out one-on-one. We looked into each other's eyes.

"It doesn't matter where we are hollow. You will die."

"Wow, what a cocky little fella you are. Let's see what happens here."

I pull out my swords and they fuse together. "Disorient, Armityle." I soon enter my released state.

"Interesting. It appears you have control over your hollow self."

"I have control because I killed the competition."

The other guy's face appears shocked. "Well at the very least we should introduce ourselves. I'm Byakuya Kutchki."

"Well I'm Logan Young. Brother of Amber Young. You know the girl I was hugging since we hadn't seen each other in three months."

"Oh so that's what was happening. Anyway you are still a hollow so I must kill you."

"Good luck."

Then he grabbed his sword and held it face down in front of me. "Bankai." He let go and his sword disappeared into the ground. Then a bunch of large swords came up from the ground. They then turned into pedals.

I then lunged at him. With all my might I swung my scythe. The pedals blocked it, but I quickly slammed my gauntlet into his chest. He fell down shocked. Then we exited my brain world.

I stood up. Everyone was shocked. I then exited the place and went to a cave after saying goodbye to Amber.

Days later a yellow light shot down from the sky and engulfed me. It brought me up to a strange barren world. I saw a bunch of tall hollows. They all started attacking me. I jumped up and bit away part of a hollow. I was surprised how tasty it was. I then began to crave it. With a swift motion I began to eat the hollows. I continued eating and eating. I began to feel strange. My body began to change. I felt like I was fusing with a bunch of other minds. They felt like they were taking over, but I refused to give in. I soon looked like one of the hollows I was eating. I had a lot of new knowledge about these things. I continued to eat the other hollows.

Amber's POV!

My brother wasn't around anymore. I never saw him years on. It's been 7 years since he left me alone, that battle with Byakuya, and he was gone. I didn't see much of the battle, I saw only Captain Kutchiki say 'Scatter' the name of his sword, and I, I can't remember anything after that. It was if I was dead, but I fainted from the power of the spiritual pressure.

I was in 3rd seat squad 6 with Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kutchiki. I was powerful. I would be lieutenant, take place of Renji Abari, but I declined. I could never take such an offer. Such responsibility.

"Amber! Amber! Hey, How are you?" Rukia came up to me as I sat outside on the bench. Ever since Logan left 7 years ago, she's been there more than ever.

I looked down to the green grass, tears evident in my eyes, yet they never seem to fall, because I never let them. "Same as usual. Though I have to say, I'm looking forward to my training in a few hours." I couldn't help but smile goofy like at her as I said this. Oh. I was in love, I fell hard.

It was as if the sun rained light, and the clouds soaked it up. He saw me, and I saw him, and it was as if the world was gone, and we were the only two left in it surviving.

"Renji Abarai." Rukia just laughed at me.

The intercom came on again, "Warning…..Warning…..Warning. Hollow outside the Hakuto gate. Warning it's spiritual pressure is unbelievable. Captains are recommended to go. We are being attacked by a Vasto Lorde. Captains are recommended to go." The intercom went dead.

My emotions went erratic at that moment. Tears fell from my eyes so many at a time. My heart felt like it was going to explode with passion, with a heartache to powerful for my soul. _Is it him?_ I thought to myself. Screaming at the pain the rippled inside of me. His power sent me down onto my knees as I screamed. My bones felt weak, and I thought I was going to die. I was so happy, so grateful, for this chance after 7 years to see him again. To see he might be his old, gentle, loving self. But my thought were pushed aside as I heard a roar through the Seirratai. My heart swelled with joy, but the pain overwhelmed it. I knew he would be different, he wouldn't feel the way he did when he was just a spirit. He was gone. I just had to save him.

"LOGAN!" I screamed to the wall. I didn't care how much trouble I would get into for following Captain Kutchiki to the gate. Rukia tried to keep me away, but I couldn't let her. "Rukia, just let me go, please he's my brother. I have to save him. Thank you for being my friend, but I have to go."

I ran through the Soul Society. Seeing that when I would meet the gate I would see him. but as my footsteps came closer to the gate, I saw something scarier, more dangerous, evil, and more different than 7 years ago. More powerful. _It is him._


End file.
